


In His Image

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Evil Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Monster Shiro (Voltron), Past Character Death, Raped by Monsters, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: The incubus sounds like Shiro and carries his scent, but Keith refuses to open his eyes.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2021





	In His Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> I've wanted to write Evil Shiro for the longest time. Thank you for the opportunity! :3

He announces his presence by pressing each side of the bed down with his weight as a waft of smoked paprika fills the air. Instantly every muscle of Keith’s body tightens, but he keeps his eyes tightly closed as he rummages in the dark, under pillow and nightstand, for his prayer beads. The tip of his finger just barely scratches cloisonné surface before his hand is yanked away and pinned back against the bed. 

“No, no,” he chides in a low voice against Keith’s ear and chuckles, and Keith’s heart leaps to his throat, burning hot and icy cold both with utmost dread. The voice is uncannily like his, but still Keith refuses to open his eyes. Amidst the monster’s own scent Keith can pick up _his_ old scent…and his heart nearly breaks, memory and grief still too raw, and the monster knows it. 

Keith doesn’t need to open his eyes to see the triumphant grin curling on the monster’s face. 

“That’s right.” 

He slips in with ease, impossibly so, but Keith doesn’t stop to linger on that thought. He knows what this is, knows how it’s going to hurt him, and no matter if he resists or gives in, the monster has already gotten to this point. And pinning Keith under him, he’s now relishing in his prize. 

Each thrust sends another tear down Keith’s face. He’s large and thick, just like…like Shiro, but Shiro was never this rough, this violent. No matter how deep in the throes of passion they delved, Shiro had never hurt Keith. It was always love. Tender love. 

This is only pain, pain driving into him and pain ripping from him as the monster feeds off his quintessence, and to hear the monster whisper sardonic sweet nothings, moan, call him slurs, all in Shiro’s voice is tearing Keith asunder. 

He doesn’t need the prayer beads. There are incantations to repel the demon, but for the life of him Keith cannot recall the words Rizavi had taught him. Rattling his brain for any word only pulls up more painful memories of Shiro his beloved husband, Shiro fate cruelly snatched him away with a death that still haunted Keith in his dreams, with every waking step. 

Each thrust shakes him raw against his bed. Shiro once pounded him hard, panting his name like a mantra, holding on to him desperately, as if he somehow knew this night would be their final time. 

The demon’s claws sunk into Keith’s arms. 

He shouldn’t open his eyes, but the voice is so much like Shiro’s and Keith just wants to hear Shiro, see Shiro, say his name. But he knows he shouldn’t. Shiro had been dead for five years. As much as he misses hearing him, this isn’t Shiro, this couldn’t be—

“Keith.” 

Keith gasps as a jolt runs through his spine. The way he uttered his name, like how Shiro would. Against his better he cracks one eyelid open. 

It was Shiro. Had to be Shiro. His husband had returned to him. But something was off. 

Angelic beauty, demonic grin, Shiro’s grip on him is vice-like as he pounds into Keith, each thrust siphoning his quintessence. And Keith couldn’t think of the words to stop him, instead taken aback by his beauty, by the deadly glint in his eyes not unlike the eyes that bore down on him on a disintegrating moon base many, many years ago…

Let the demon take him what he needed—he was already so far along. Another tear rolled down Keith’s cheek as he opens himself a little more, relaxing under the grip, and reaches up, claiming the demon’s lips with his own as he mournfully utters his husband’s name.


End file.
